Heroes: Season 1.1
| image = File:Sylar_.jpg|frame|Heroes Sylar | imagewidth = 250px | caption = Heroes Sylar | host = Frost | link = | size = 15 Players (Medium) | startdate = December 4th, 2008 | winningfaction = Heroes | roster = 1) Yoruichi-san 2) Brandonb 3) Unreality 4) Prince marth85 5) Akaslickster 6) SomeGuy 7) Impervious 8) Prof. Templeton 9) Crazypainter 10) CherryLane 11) GreyCells 12) Sinistral 13) Itachi 14) Kat 15) Star tiger | first = Brandonb & Crazypainter | last = 5) Akaslickster 10) CherryLane 15) Star tiger | mvp = - | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Frost based on the TV Show Heroes It began on December 4th, 2008 and ended in a Goodie win in D4 (December 12th, 2008). Game Mechanics Rules *'The Day:' It lasts 24 hours exactly, every time, like always. During the day, everyone votes for someone to inject with the nullifier virus. The injection consists of the original strain of the Shanti Virus which Dr. Suresh Bio-engineered to nullify the abilities of anyone for 24 hours. However, the strain randomly mutates, 50% of the time it will only disable the ability for 24 hours, the other 50% the person injected dies. When administering the virus, the blood of the injected will be analyzed and their ability will be revealed. If the same person is injected twice, then the strain mutates and kills the person no matter what. *'The Night:' It will be 18 hours like usual, and I must have all PMs in by that time (though if you’re a little late, I won’t really care). I have school, so the night post will not be posted at the same time, usually later, but most likely within 24 hours. This is when most actions are performed, specifically the killing ones. Role Description The Company – A secret organization that has BTSC. Every night they can kill someone. They win if they are the only ones alive. At any time (day or night), the company may perform an RID (role identification) kill on anyone, where they match a player and a role and will kill that player if they are correct. However, to do so, the company must sacrifice their next night kill, which means that they cannot use the RID more than once per day/night cycle. The RID kill bypasses any saving (if at night, the person targeted will not perform any night actions) and the effect will be instantaneous (a mini post will be made), but it comes with the added risk of not completing a kill. The only people immune to this attack are Ted, Sylar, and Claire; along with any player that is injected and survives (they get RID immunity). *'Linderman' – Each night may save one player (preferably a company member) however he may NOT save himself. *'Candice' – Any night but not two in a row, she may alter the reality of any person and if a night role, their target is randomly redirected to anyone that is not Candice, the original target, or the person that Candice targeted. That person will be notified that their target was redirected. Also, any day, but only once per game, she may alter the results of the blood analysis. She PMs me a role of her choosing, and I announce the injected person as that role, whether they live or die (Candice does not have to be the one injected). *'HRG' – Is the member of the Company that has the final say in who is killed each night. He is outed when he dies, and he cannot be saved by Linderman. Also, any night but not two in a row, HRG can choose to recruit someone to the company (He can’t recruit Ted, Claire, Sylar, or a surviving player that was previously injected, same as with the RID kill). HRG must be able to identify that person’s role correctly for the recruitment to work. The recruited person joins the company and gains BTSC; however they lose all of their previous abilities and become a simple company member. Once HRG successfully recruits someone, he can never recruit again. *'The Haitian' – Any night but not two in a row, selects one player that will lose their role ability for that night or following day. Independent Villain *'Sylar' – He’s the ultimate baddie. If you’ve seen the show, you know what I mean. Every night, he has the capability to kill someone. After killing them he gains their ability for the rest of the game (without any restrictions on that ability), though he doesn’t find out what the ability is until he can use it. Along with killing someone and taking their ability, Sylar can also use one of the abilities that he has gained so far, but only one each night. Also, Sylar can kill Ted, but only if he uses both of his abilities at the same time on him (Sylar must use two kill abilities or he uses his main kill ability and he saves himself with his extra ability to successfully kill Ted), and Sylar will not gain Ted’s invincibility. Sylar can’t be killed until the night after he makes his first successful kill, unless he is injected. If Sylar survives the injection, then he can be killed the following night, or the next day by a second injection. He wins if he kills Claire. If Claire dies before Sylar can get to her, then he must be the last one standing to win the game. The Heroes: win by killing the villains (The Company + Sylar. *'Peter Petrelli' – Peter is the ultimate hero, however he is still not completely aware of his ability. Whenever he gets close to someone, he mimics their ability. Each night, Peter may visit one person, and then he uses that person's ability on them. If Peter is visited by 3 or more people on the same night he will blow up and take everyone else that visited him with him. If he visits Hiro, he won’t be able to kill him. Whoever Peter chooses will be referred to by their role in the night post. *'Nathan Petrelli' – He can save someone each night by flying them to safety. He can’t save the same person two nights in a row. *'Molly Walker' – Every day, Molly can seek a HERO role of her choosing, and learns the identity of the player with that role. She cannot be protected two nights in a row. *'Claire Bennet' – May save one person any night but not two nights in a row, and she can’t save herself. She is invincible to everyone as long as HRG is alive. *'Hiro Nakamura' – Every night he goes one night into the future (the following night) and kills one person of his choosing, though if he chooses, he can decide to do nothing instead of killing someone. That person is pronounced as Hiro's future target in the night post, though they are still alive until the following night and may defend themselves in the thread the following day to convince Hiro of their innocence. OR Hiro may (every night except the first night) choose to retract his kill choice from the previous night. Hiro's victims may not be protected by any saving role, and if Hiro dies after making his choice, the kill will still occur. Also, if Hiro chooses Peter, Peter is referred to as “Peter,” and he can survive if he also chooses Hiro on either the night Hiro makes his choice or the following night when the attack actually occurs. *'Matt Parkman' – chooses one person each day to read their mind and find their role. The target will be notified that they were discovered and may send one message to Matt. He cannot be protected two nights in a row. *'Isaac Mendez' – Each day he paints a picture showing the events of the night before and learns the roles of the people that died. He cannot be protected two nights in a row. *'DL' – Has BTSC with Niki. Any night he can save one person, as long as Niki isn’t killing someone. If Niki dies, then DL gets restricted to use his ability any night but not two in a row. *'Niki' – Has BTSC with DL. Any night she can kill one person, as long as DL isn’t saving someone. If DL dies, then Niki gets restricted to use her ability any night but not two in a row. *'Ted' – With his radioactive powers, he can kill someone any night but not two in a row. However, due to his radioactivity, no one can come close to him, making it impossible for them to kill him. However, Ted was previously injected with a strain of the virus, and if he is injected again, he will die. Ted can also be killed by Haitian + Kill or Candice + Kill, or if Sylar doubles up a kill on him, or saves himself and uses a kill on Ted (Sylar can’t take Ted’s invincibility). Also, Ted can never be saved by anyone. Host's Summary Winning Faction Goodies (Heroes) *'Yoruichi-san' – Niki *'Brandonb' – Peter *'Unreality' – Nathan *'Akaslickster' – Claire *'Prof. Templeton' – Hiro *'Crazypainter' – Isaac *'CherryLane' – Ted *'Itachi' – Molly *'Star tiger' – Matt MVP: - Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster Host: Frost #Yoruichi-san – Niki - Killed midday 4 by the Company via correct RID #Brandonb – Peter - Killed N1 by the Company #Unreality – Nathan - Killed N3 by the Company #Prince marth85 – The Haitian - Killed N3 by Hiro #Akaslickster - Claire - Injected D3 - looks like Claire. #SomeGuy – DL - Recruited D3, Injected D4 / killed end of game #Impervious – Candice - Injected D1 - looks like Matt. Injected again D2 and revealed to be Candice #Prof. Templeton – Hiro - Killed N4 by the Company #Crazypainter – Isaac - Killed N1 by Sylar #CherryLane - Ted #GreyCells – Linderman - Killed N2 by Sylar #Sinistral – Sylar - Killed N4 by Ted #Itachi – Molly #Kat – HRG - Killed N4 by Hiro #Star tiger - Matt Actions __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 2 Category:Games